Into the Dark
by TheMarquise
Summary: There is no changing that which is already meant to happen, but when friends discover a future with the promise of love, can they find the courage they lack to fulfill their destines. Warning: Language, sexual situations, drinking all that jazz
1. Chapter 1

** Dear readers,**

**I Hope that this story is enjoyable for you I rather enjoy writing it, so updates will happen when I decide to post more, or remember for that matter. I shall admit this is my first PUBLISHED fanfic so, go easy on me as far as reviews go. Constructive criticism is better than flames. Bare with me the beginning, like I said, never posted before. I more or less wanted to test the waters. I mean if 50 shades of gray, which if you didn't know started as a Twilight fanfic, can be published then hey my stuff should do fine. haha**

**Anyway, I Don't own Harry Potter or any of it's fabulousness.**

**Enjoy**

Prologue

Margaret Fox, or Maggie by preference, was born in Bristol and was the daughter of Sabella and Alexander Fox. Two happy parents and a loving daughter, there seemed to be nothing wrong with their world. Her mother, had been a gifted pureblood witch, who regrettably was a death eater and follower of the Dark Lord. Her father was a loyal follower in the order of the phoenix, a pureblood as well. Two souls, destined to fight against each other, but draw together like Romeo and Juliette. A forbidden love. When the question of Sabella's allegiance to the Order arose years later, she found the answer simple. For the sake of her husband and a child, she would join the Order. Alas, it would be her biggest mistake. When the knowledge of Sabella's betrayal, reached the Dark Lord, he hunted her and Alexander down and murdered them, leaving two year old Maggie alone in the world.

Maggie was too young to understand anything that had happened, and she went to live with her grandmother in London. She was raised in a loving home, and by the time she was eight, she was already a lovely girl, the exact image of her mother. Maggie's grandmother was a well-known friend to the Weasley family, so Maggie was never without a person to play with. When Maggie turned ten, she had her first vision. She could never recall, exactly what she had seen, but it scared her and her grandmother for a reason that young Maggie could not understand. She attended Hogwarts in the autumn, being placed in Slytherin house; she found it simple to fit in with those around her. She was out going and the other students seemed to know who she was. The reason always seemed to be, their parents knew her mother. She would hear this and wish that she could have known her as well. Her friends consisted of fellow students in her year, Pansy Parkinson among them, and the well-known group of bullies led by the esteemed Draco Malfoy. Maggie and Malfoy were the leaders in this campaign of childish havoc, pestering students that were in a younger class, but Maggie would sit back as Draco pestered the lives of Harry Potter and his friends. She had abandoned her usual reasons to spend time with the Weasley's, they were blood traitors after all, whatever that meant.

During her third year at Hogwarts, her visions became clearer. The product of her ever apparent stage of puberty. She could see things short times before they occurred. It was a gift that would become both a blessing and a curse. She was in Charms class when, she had the vision of her grandmother's death. By the time she had informed her professor, it was too late. The summer before her fourth year, she spent it with the Weasley family, they once again welcomed her into their home, but the Weasley children that she had once called her friends, began to ignore her. When the oh so famous Harry Potter came to stay with them, things became slightly tense between them. However, the events at school that year changed everything. Harry Potters claim about the return of the Dark Lord, shook the wizarding world. Maggie was once again moved homes when her grandfather came into the picture. He was her mother's father, and a loyal servant to the dark lord. Voldemorts return to power only made matters worse for Margaret, she was forced onto their side, but she and Draco grew to be close friends. He was unsure of how to react to any of it, and she knew that something wicked was brewing for the both of them.

**So please let me know what you think. Mind you this is a prologue, and the first chapter will be up tomorrow or Sunday so bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit late on this sorry, but I shant waist time with endless ramblings.**

**Enjoy...**

"Margaret, tea is served." Marrok Corvinus's deep voice carried through the house. The rapid pattering of rushed footsteps echoed in the Victorian style manor. Maggie walked in and sat down across from her grandfather. She had grown up indeed. She was almost seventeen, with shoulder length blond curls, glittering blue eyes, and the mirror image of her mother. She was wearing a black skirt and dark purple blouse, a melancholy expression on her pale face. Marrok handed her a cup of tea and he sipped the warm liquid.

"So, would you like to hear about what happened at the meeting?"

"Do I have a choice?" she joked. He chuckled and continued.

"Lucius's boy has been given a mission." Maggie choked back her tea and stared at him in disbelief.

"Draco… What kind of mission?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you my dear, but let's just say the dark lord has given him quite the task. I doubt he'll be able to handle it." This worried Maggie deeply. She knew Draco well. He wasn't as valiant as he appeared, nor was he capable of doing anything truly bad. She had missed him that summer. With his father in Azkaban, he spent most of his time keeping his mother company, and now it seemed he was doing an important job for Voldemort. Marrok cleared his throat.

"So, have you had any visions lately?" Maggie rolled her eyes and put her tea cup on the table.

"You mean any visions involving Potter so we can suck up to Voldemort." He glared at her with a discerning glance. He was in his sixties but still a cunning man. His thick hair was white and his face was aged. His eyes matched Maggie's. They were the eyes he had passed onto his daughter and so on, haunting and a pure deep blue.

"No is the answer to that. I had one the other day that a professor named Slughorn asked me to join some club."

"Ha-ha old Horace is coming back then eh? He's a superb teacher you'll learn well from him." Marrok replied. They spent the next few moments in silence. Marrok was proud of his granddaughter, a powerful seeker. She would be useful to the dark lord.

"So the train leaves at eleven tomorrow… Shall I accompany you to the station?'

"No grandfather, I'll be fine on my own." He smiled and said.

"Well off to bed with you then Margaret." She winced; she preferred her nickname to her full name. She obeyed, kissed him on the cheek and went to her room. She wished that the ministry wasn't intercepting all owls sent, or else she would write to Draco that moment, just to check on him at least. She hoped that whatever this mission was Draco had been in trusted with, it would not be something worth her already existing state of apprehension.

"Parkinson, I am not going to tell you how your chasing after Mc what's his face will end up. It's not how it works." Margaret was saying to Pansy as they walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts express.

"Come on Maggie… How does it work then?" Maggie leaned casually against in the door of the compartment and stared at Pansy who was scowling.

"Quid pro quo." She said nodding in the general direction of the snack trolley. Pansy groaned and headed to get something to trade with while Margaret chuckled to herself. Another sixth year approached her.

"Hi Maggie."

"Hey Blaise." He towered over her and smiled.

"So Professor Slughorn, wants us to meet him in his compartment." Maggie looked at him bemused.

"What did I do this time?" She joked. He chuckled and she followed him through the train to Slughorn's compartment. She would have rather waited for Draco to show up. She was dying to interrogate him about his mission. However she couldn't comprehend why she hadn't seen a vision on it. She had always seem to know everything about Draco via such moments of foresight. They walked into the compartment already containing people Maggie recognized. There was unimportant third years, McClaggen from Gryffindor, as well as Longbottum and Ginny Weasley. Ginny glanced at Maggie who attempted to smile back at her; however Ginny glanced back at Neville. They were once very close, almost like sisters. She was barley allowed to visit the Weasley's anymore. Her grandfather didn't approve of them, they were just blood traitors to him, but they were friends to her. A plump, rosy cheeked man with a wide grin on his aged face turned to face her and Blaise. He wore a smart set of dark green robes, and when he looked at Maggie his jaw dropped slightly.

"Merlin's beard, I thought I was actually staring into the face of Sabella for a moment there." Maggie pushed a curl out of her face and said.

"I get that a lot sir." She stuck out her hand and he shook it firmly.

"Horace Slughorn, it's lovely to meet to Margaret." She looked past the full name. The man's slightly bumbling speech was rather amusing.

"I remember both of your parents very well. Terrible thing that happened to them. Your mother was a brilliant witch. She would excel in my potions class but she touched more into defense against the dark arts. Oh ho! She was indeed gifted in that subject. Oh but that was so long ago now." Said Slughorn who tucked his thumb into his waist coat pocket. She was hoping he would stop while he was ahead.

Maggie heard someone speak in response to Slughorns statement, however couldn't tell who muttered it but, the Gryffindors were all smiling. She was used to things like that. Apparently Slughorn hadn't heard it either, so he continued.

"Your father was one of my top students. He could turn out an incredible elixir of Egypt, which is a very powerful potion used to alter dreams, in one class." Maggie found herself smiling. It was pleasant to hear about her parents. The compartment door slid open again and in walked Potter. Blaise nudged her and they shared a scornful glance over the entrance made by the chosen one.

Slughorn automatically switched his attention to Potter, and he was introducing an unnerved looking Harry. He got around to her and Blaise, both of whom went rigid when Potter looked at them.

"And this is Ms. Fox." Harry seemed sincere when he said hello, so Maggie attempted to be civil.

"Hello Harry." Afterward, Slughorn seemed to only give Harry his undivided attention. Maggie was staring at Harry hoping he wouldn't notice, trying to bring on a vision. It was however an unsuccessful campaign. After enjoying lunch, they all returned to their usual compartments. Maggie brushed past Harry in a rush towards the door and the slight touch of their arms, made Maggie's mind leave reality and focus on her vision.

She was in Dumbledore's office and staring at Potter and Dumbledore. Harry had his head dipped in a silver basin and soon emerged out of breath. Sadly, this was to be a vision where most conversation was inaudible. She heard them say the name Riddle, which sounded familiar. She would remember that for later.

She was sucked back to reality and the shock of the vision, caused her to stumble over. Blaise looked down and started chuckling.

"What happened there Fox?" He helped her up and she brushed herself off. Harry was gawking at her, and she scowled and said.

"Potter if you're going to stare, at least have the decency to not have that stupid look on your face."

"It's really fantastic how fast your mood changes." She threw him an obscene hand gesture before pushing past Blaise to walk into the Slytherin compartment. Blaise walked over to a group of sixth years, and Maggie could see the back of a blonde head that was very familiar.

Suddenly, the compartment went black and she couldn't even see in front of her.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed, standing up from her seat. The air cleared and Maggie thought the bags above her had shifted on their own.

"Who's playing games this time?" She said allowed.

"What you didn't see it happen miss seeker?" Blaise teased.

"Oooh someone's feeling cheeky today. Don't mess with me Blaise. I'm at a state of unrest."

"You Mags, why that's impossible." The low sarcasm of Draco's voice startled her. She turned to look at him. He looked much paler than normal and his face shown sheer distress. The seat next to him was empty so she sat down, his thin fingered hand rested against the table in front of him, and she suddenly had the desire to hold it. She quickly abolished this thought and replied.

"Well we all can't have your demeanor can we now Draco." He shoved her lightly with his elbow, with barely a smirk on his thin face.

"Potter really got to you then?" Blaise asked.

"You saw Potter?" Draco said glaring at her with cold eyes.

"Yeah he was at the Slug club with Zabini and I." Draco smirked.

"Ah Potter, the chosen one." He proceeded to rant about how the world glorifies Harry. It wasn't news to her so she stared at the window considering if she should talk about her vision.

"I might not even be at Hogwarts next year." At the sound of Draco saying this, Maggie retorted with.

"What?" His tone seemed a little too serious.

"I just… may move onto bigger and better things." Everyone around them glared with deep interest, while Draco continued.

"Mother wants me to complete my schooling but when the Dark Lord takes over will he care how well you've done in charms class?" Maggie chuckled. She enjoyed it when Draco tried to seem like he knew what he was talking about.

Hogwarts castle appeared just over the hills and the train screeched as it pulled into Hogsmead station. Maggie and the other Slytherin were collecting their things and exiting the train but Draco kept glancing at the luggage rack above him.

" Go on ahead. I just need to check something." He and Maggie exchanged a glance that seemed to mean, don't worry. Maggie hoped off the train, her heels clacking against the wet sidewalk. Her gate slowed and she decided she would wait for Draco. He seemed different, and it was not just because they had not seen each other in a decent amount of time. Something was troubling him.

It was a cold fall evening, and the lights in Hogwarts looked warm. Hogwarts was her second home and the one she preferred. Hogwarts was always a welcoming sight, and she could help but smile at its grandeur. She stood shivering at the end of the platform. She was facing away from the train attempting to catch falling drops of rain on her tongue. She felt someone grab her side, as the tickling sensation shot through her. She jumped and squealed, then looked at Draco who was laughing.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed, and then hit him on the arm. They had missed the carriages so they began the walk up to the castle.

"I didn't even ask you how you've been." He said. She blushed slightly and said.

"Well enough. How about you?" He paused and said.

"I'm…" He trailed off. She stopped in her tracks and so did he. She looked at him, concern clear on her pale face.

"Hey." There it was again, the look of absolute fear. She'd seen it before when he told her his father was taken to Azkaban. He looked at his feet and didn't say a word. This was so unlike him. She stepped closer to him and put her hand gently on his upper arm. The muscle beneath his suit flexed and she smiled. He looked at her and reacted quickly. He slunk a slender arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you Maggie, seems like ages." She wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I missed you too." They stood there for a moment. It was embrace that had been a long time coming she had seen it about a month before, but she easily confused it with a dream. He was warm and he held her unusually tight. She pulled away and said.

"Come on we'll miss the feast." He smirked and the continued on. They were ascending the steps into the great hall when she asked him.

"Can I ask you about your mission later." His face went blank for a moment. He looked at her, glittering blue eyes staring up at him and said.

"Later." They continued to their seats, and as Dumbledore began his speech, the doors opened and Harry Potter raced to his seat, blood oozing from his nose. She glanced over at Draco, who leaned his head on his hand and stared at a fork he was levitating. Despair marred upon his thin face. The feast was different this year which came as no surprise. She had missed the sorting for the first time, and she jumped up and cheered when the announcement that Professor Snape was to teach defense against the dark arts that term was said. Draco had clapped but with a sense of distracted enthusiasm. Maggie had been starving all day and when the food appeared she aptly gorged herself, while Draco seemed to choke down a few bites. Maggie caught up with her classmates, as they each discussed the events of their summer. As was usual for the wealthy wizarding families, each story involved some fabulous exotic vacation. However Maggie suddenly found herself not listening when she felt Draco's hand slip into hers that was resting in her lap. She looked at him with slight shock, and he smiled, but his hand was clammy and she realized. He was utterly agitated.

**Review would be awesome, I'd love to know what everyone thinks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On a silver platter, a new chapter for the readers**

**Thank you to those of you who have added this story for alerts/favs. Also to those who commented.**

**Here we go...**

Chapter 2

Classes began to go by quickly as they always seemed to. Maggie would give it at least a solid week of decent hard work in her classes before she begun to slack off and scrape by on luck of intellect. The end of her week had been perfected by the story she was helping spread about how Draco, had beat Potters face the first night at school. Each time she retold the humorous chronicle, Draco gained a high level of admiration from their house mates. As far as her classes were concerned, Potions with Professor Slughorn seemed to be standing out amongst them. The man showed particular interest in select students including her based on social status alone. He seemed to pay particular attention to Harry Potter, which was no shock to her.

It was just after potions one day, that Maggie and Draco were leaving class, both annoyed with the events of that class.

" I don't know where I went wrong I followed the directions perfectly. For fucks sake I never ruin a potion that bad." She exclaimed stamping her foot on the stone floor. She saw Potter up a head walking along side Weasley and Granger.

" A round of applause for the chosen one!" She hollered after him. The Slytherins around her howled with laughter, as Potter spun to look at her. He glared as she smirked. Maggie felt Draco put his arm around her, and he laughed in a low tone. The other students scattered and left for their next class, while Draco and Maggie stood there for a moment. They had the same free period, so it had given them plenty of time to catch up. One subject however, had yet to be discussed.

" Shall we go to the common room?" She asked sweetly, adjusting Draco's tie. He shook his head.

" I'd rather not. I want to tell you about what I'm doing for the Dark Lord…"

" Shhh!" She put her hand over his mouth. He pushed it away and said.

" What?" Maggie giggled and replied

" Nothing I'm just messing with you." He rolled his eyes and said

" Be serious… You asked me a while ago and I have forgotten to tell you." They started walking; Draco's arm was still around her waist. Maggie felt jittery with anticipation as they walked in silence. Something in Draco changed and Maggie didn't know if she would like it. She noticed this fact more and more a she saw him on a daily basis. He was constantly dazed, as if he were in a dark daydream that he could not be pulled from. He was physically present but he never really seemed to be paying attention, especially in class. During their free time the 6th year Slytherins would relax and enjoy a few drinks with each other, and every time they did, Draco was nowhere to be found. This left Maggie feeling disheartened. She had such a dull summer that she had looked forward to seeing Draco who, besides being away from her house, was the only thing she had looked forward to at Hogwarts. Now he had his own issues to deal with, and she hoped that there would be room for her in his world.

They turned a corner on the sixth floor and walked towards the end. A large cage with three tweeting birds sat before the next turn. Maggie stopped in her tracks.

" Wha… there's nothing over here." Draco smiled and walked over the middle of the blank wall. He closed his silver eyes for a moment saying nothing, and an immense door appeared out of nowhere. Maggie was stuffing her robe into her bag when she looked up.

She pursed her lips and said.

"Wow the room of requirements. I've always wanted to..."

"Don't talk." Draco sauntered over to her. He took her hand and they walked through the door. It was cluttered with shelves of miscellaneous items, tables, and anything you could think up. They weaved through the shelves and stopped. Draco set his bag on the floor and Maggie just tossed hers aside, not caring where it landed. Draco stepped up to something tall that was covered in a dark sheet. He tore the sheet off, sending dust flying through the air. Maggie stood next to him and looked up.

"What is it?" She asked. The cabinet was made of a fine black wood and the edges were lined with silver.

"A vanishing cabinet."

"It looks just like the one in Borgin and Burks." She said

"Actually, it creates a passageway from there to here." Draco said pulling the handle and opening it slightly.

"Does it work?" Asked Maggie who was now examining the squeaky door.

"Not yet… but that's the mission." Maggie scrunched her face in confusion.

"The Dark lord wants you to fix some cabinet at Hogwarts? How bizarre." She said with a sarcastic tone. Draco closed the cabinet and said.

"No Mags, this was my idea… I'm going to mend it so Aunt Bella and the other Death Eaters can use it to get into Hogwarts." It was a brilliant plan, assuming no one would find the cabinet. Maggie skipped over to a table and sat on it crossing her legs. She still found herself confused then again Draco was always one for theatrics; he had patience so he was going to take his sweet time telling her. Draco was trying not to become irritated with her. He wanted her to listen to him. He went over to her and hesitated before resting a hand on her bare knee.

"So the Death Eaters come and… then what we have a party?" Draco was silent but he glared at her with a serious grimace.

"Can I trust you not to say a word… To anyone?"

"Sure." She said halfheartedly. He grasped her shoulder tightly his fingers digging into her skin. She winced as he said.

"Swear to me." Her blue eyes glittered with apprehension.

"I swear." She said in a light voice. He released her and cleared his throat.

"He has given me orders to….to"

"Spit it out!"

"To kill Dumbledore." The words shot through Maggie like a fiery arrow, burning as it sunk in. Kill Dumbledore? That was not the question running through her mind however. It was why would the Dark Lord ask Draco? Of all people?

"Oh… I see." She said in almost a whisper. Draco was staring at his own hand that still rested on her knee. He trusted Maggie most of all, perhaps she would give him the encouragement he required. Maggie jumped off the table and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. She took in the scent of his cologne and swam in its muskiness.

" This explains so much now. Your detachment from the world and all that." She said in his ear.

" Do you think I can do it?" He asked with a slight tremble in his voice and her heart sank. She was going to reply, but paused as a thought flooded into her mind. She knew that the more intimate her touch was with a person, the more detail she could see in her visions. She moved away from Draco by a few inches and his grey eyes met her blue ones. She pressed her lips to his in the softest of kisses her mind focusing on his.

She saw it, a vision of Draco in Dumbledore's office, arm stretched out and his wand in his shaking hand. Dumbledore stood in elegant robes saying

" Let me help you Draco."

" No! Don't you see… I have to do this… I have to kill you… Or he's gonna kill me." Tears began to flood down his pale cheeks as Maggie went back to reality. Her lips still rested against Draco's who was now beginning to kiss back. She tasted sweet to him and he slowly snaked his tongue into her mouth as his hand slid down her back. He pulled his lips from her mouth and kissed along her jaw.

"Well, this is interesting." She said chuckling.

"What is?" He asked pulling his lips away to speak. She pushed him back a little, and regretted doing so.

"I haven't seen you all damn summer and suddenly it's like nothing has changed." He looked so pale and she wanted so desperately to kiss him and hold him.

_Later_ she thought to herself. He ran his tongue on the edge of his mouth and replied.

"Nothing has changed between us Maggie. It's just now I have a chance to prove myself." She was still imagining their lips locked together, so it was difficult to process the idiocy he was uttering. She sighed in an over dramatic manor and sat up on the table behind her.

"So… You're going to fix this cabinet. Let other death eaters in so they can… be your cheering squad as you murder the most powerful wizard in our world." His face was contorted in a very exasperated manor, but what she said made sense.

"Yeah… to put it your terms." Maggie hoped off the table and gathered her things she took Draco by the hand and said.

"Gods, let's go pick on some Hufflepuffs or something. I can't stand this right now." He smiled unenthusiastically and they left the room of requirements. Maggie raced ahead of Draco down the corridor, turning to look back at him, her blond curls swinging around her face. He chased after her, kissing her on the lips as he caught up to her. She would deal with the news he just gave her later. For now she wanted only to see him feel like himself.

**So comment pretty pweese!**

**I'm sure there are typos and errors of sorts, because I just did this with out looking over it very well. Alas at least I remembered to post**

**Thank you dear readers.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah i told you i suck at updating looky here... New chapter. Warning about the usual suspects in an M rated fic**

**I wont waste your time with rambelings...  
**

Chapter Three

Qudditch tryouts came with great anticipation. It was a sunny cloudless day but there was a chill clinging to the air. The pitch had been booked for Slytherin that day, and Maggie had been appointed captain by Professor Snape. She had always favored herself to be a great player and her fight for the title of captain had not been difficult at all. The first thing she had asked professor Snape at the beginning of term was to be allowed the title. He in the end had no issue with it, his only other option was a seventh year named Urqheart, and he knew with Maggie at the head of the team that perhaps they would allow Slytherin to gain victory against Gryffindor. However There was no doubt in many Minds of the Slytherin house that it was all personal vendetta against Potters notoriously arrogant behavior on the quid ditch field. Maggie of course let Draco be seeker, but he was quick on a broom and played well when he concentrated for more than five seconds. She questioned however, the effects of his other extracurricular activities would have on that season. Crabbe and Goyle made beaters; it was the only thing the two oafs could do that was useful. Vaisey made keeper, and Urquhart, Zabini and herself were chasers. She was a little disappointed that she was the only girl but it was an altogether decent team. As far as a team of Slytherins go.

It was after practice one day before their first match against Gryffindor that the team had finished, and walked into the great hall for lunch. Maggie was wearing her Qudditch robe over her uniform that she had altered herself to flash the words,

Slytherin rules

In glittering letters on the back. She walked past the Gryffindor table with a proud expression on her lovely face. A voice from their table said.

" Slytherin blows." and the statement was followed by a chorus of snickering. Maggie stopped in her tracks and looked at her fellow team mates who glared at the Gryffindors.

" What was that?" She looked over at Dean Thomas who had clearly said the offense.

" Would you care to… run that one by me once more." One things Maggie was well known for was her house pride. She hated that just because every witch or wizard who was in Slytherin gained such as bad reputation. The whole guilty by association idea aggravated her and nobody insulted her house and got away with it. Maggie stepped towards the table and continued.

" Because I would absolutely love to hear that again."

" Alright Fox, I'll humor you. Slytherin Blows" Maggie looked back at her team mates.

" Did you hear that boys, apparently… we "blow" She made quotations in the air with thin fingers. The Slytherins scowled and Maggie sighed one of her dramatic sighs.

"I think… We'll just have to prove you wrong at the match then." She scoffed at her poor attempt for a comeback but redeemed herself a moment later.

"However I may be wrong, I mean you have the chosen one." She said pointing at Harry who was startled to see her glaring at him.

"You're destined to win." She went to her own table, cursing under her breath. She sat next to Draco who had already helped himself to a sandwich. She sat on the bench and started banging her fist on the table.

" Fuck! My insults are lacking, it's an absolute outrage." Her team mates chuckled.

" Your just distracted." Draco said slipping his arm around her. She had barley seen him all week. When they weren't in class he was in the room of requirements fixing the vanishing cabinet. Maggie was beginning to grow weary of his constant absence. She had grown so bored that she had joined the Slug Club just to have something to do.

" I blame you for that." She replied. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and she felt herself blush slightly. She looked over and saw a look of utter disgust on Ron and Harry's faces. She laughed extremely loud hoping they would hear. She reached and took a sandwich off the tray and ate it. The rest of lunch was uneventful as she discussed strategy with her team mates, all this while Draco was running his hand over her knee under the table. Her patients were growing thin. She couldn't hold off the fact that she was beginning to get attached in a way that made her slightly uneasy.

Everyone returned to the dormitory after lunch to study or play wizard chess, Maggie was mostly glad to clean up and put on a black sweater and a leopard print skirt. Her knee high boots making it a perfect outfit for her next move. She sat across from Draco on the other couch, who was talking to Knott and Blaise. She crossed her legs and opened a copy of the Profit that was sitting on the arm of the couch. All three boys looked over but said nothing, until Draco said.

" Bit cold for that skirt huh tiger?" She peeked over the corner of the paper and sighed.

" Oh Draco you have no understanding of girls fashion besides what they wear underneath." His jaw tensed and his eyes darken with lustful glance. Maggie looked back in a baffled manor.

" Are you seriously giving me this look Mr. Malfoy?" If there weren't so many people around she would have just kissed him.

" Depends on what you're getting out of it, Miss Fox." She felt her heart attempt to shoot from her rib cage. She threw down her paper and stood up walking over to him with a little extra sway in her hip. She bent down to whisper in his ear, the scent of her perfume flooding his nostrils.

"Do you have to work on that stupid thing today?" He brushed his cool hand against her neck to move her hair from her ear.  
"I could skip a day for you." She squealed a little, and said.  
"The Dark tower is empty by now I'm sure" He smirked.  
"Alright but…" He motioned towards Blaise and Knott who were pretending to not be eaves dropping.

"Ten minutes then." She turned on her heel and walked out of the common room. When she was out of sight she jumped up and down ridiculously for a moment then composed herself. She sauntered down the corridors and she was rounding a corner on the upper floors when she ran into someone.  
"Oh sorry Hermione." She said when she came out of her daze.  
"Sure you are." She stopped mid step and said,  
"What was that Weasley?" Ron looked resentful for saying anything, and Harry glared at her with extreme dislike. She hadn't spoken to any of them very much since the beginning of term, or since before summer vacation started even. This sudden aggressive reaction was slightly insulting.  
"I'm so far having a good day, don't ruin it with your sarcasm." There was a moment of extreme tension. Ron and Maggie had been good friends once, but childhood had begun to pass into a distant memory. They shared a look of understanding before Maggie said.  
"Gee Harry; you really shouldn't bottle up all that angst… You could try calming down for a moment."  
" I've learned not to be calm around my enemies."  
" Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Maggie was hurt by his statement. She had always admired Harry's resilience, and had once hoped they could be friends.  
"You consider me your…" She didn't finish her sentence, but she glanced around her. She could see she was wasting her time.  
"Ouch Potter, that one went deep. And for Merlin's sake, if I'm your main antagonistic issue, then what becomes of other wizards of questionable morals?" She said motioning at the scar on his forehead. She sneered and walked off, racing towards the dark tower, she knew she was on the brink of tears and the staircase to the top of the tower seemed unusually long. Draco was sitting on the top step, staring out a small dirty window. She stopped in front of him trying to catch her breath and wiping the tears from her face.  
"Bloody hell it took you lo….What's the matter Mags?"  
"Oh just stupid…never mind." He held his arms out for her and she sat on his lap. A terribly wonderful position she thought. They said nothing for a while and just sat there, arms wrapped tightly around the other. Draco had barley seen her all week and now holding her was beyond exhilarating. Her hair smelled sweet as he buried his face in her neck to kiss it. She moaned as he then nibbled her ear, and her hand rested on his broad shoulders. She pulled away to stand up and then straddle him where he was sitting. He looked eager and his thin lips were parted. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. His hand slid up her leg and he then pushed her back to pull her sweater over her head. It sent her curls bouncing around her flushed face, and she did the same to him.

" I was just messing with you sweet, I do rather like this skirt." He said in a sultry was debating whether they should stop while they were a head but she was enjoying this too much.

_Too soon you idiot_! Her conscious seemed to command her. However as Draco slipped his boney hand between her legs, a warm sensation flooded through her and she ignored and logical though that came next. She unbuttoned his shirt, and stared in awe at his tone body.

" Draco Lucious Malfoy, you are not the scrawny first year I remember." Her hand ran down his chiseled abs as she shuddered with thrill. He smirked and looked down at her well rounded breast contained by a lacey white brassier.  
" And you sure as hell grew up." She laughed and he kissed her again his hands pushing her blouse off and tossing it aside. He now cupped her breast as she was kissing his neck. She leaned back and he kissed across her collarbone and down between her breasts. She felt him harden against her and she gasped lightly.  
" Uh oh… Um Draco."  
" Hmm?" He moaned.  
" We should postpone this for another time." He looked up at her, disappointment marred on his face. She cleared her throat and said.  
" However…" She slid off his lap and kneeled in front of him. Her hand slid down his smooth chest and stopped at his belt buckle. His mouth was hanging open as he watched her undo his pants.  
" I can give you a parting gift so at least this won't have been that uneventful." She pulled her hair back from her face and placed her lips around his erect member. He leaned back and groaned as pleasure shot through him. Her tongue circled around his hard cock which made him moan rather loud. Maggie moved her head up and down trying not to smirk as Draco's hip moved. It was long before he came, his hot juices running down Maggie's throat, which was a taste she didn't think she would enjoy as much as she did from what Pansy had told her. He moaned and closed his eyes as he sat there in satisfaction. Draco was refastening his belt sitting with a mixture of astonishment and gratification on his now flushed face. Maggie cleared her throat and adjusted her uniform.  
" Did I do that alright because I wasn't sure…" She was stopped by his aggressive lips covering hers. They stopped to dress and as they walked out of the tower, Draco put his arm around her tightly and said.  
"Oh you precious thing… what am I going to do with you?"  
"Well I imagine you'll keep me around until I get clingy and boring like Pansy."  
"You aren't like her... Not at all."  
" Well I'm not boring that's for sure." Draco pushed her against the stone wall to kiss her hard.

" You tease why did you stop me from shagging you senseless. "

"I have my reasons Draco, understand this won't be the last encounter of this kind." Draco sneered and ground his hips against hers.

"I could just take you now, I am just that good." Maggie scoffed and said

"You narssisicst, you know if you did that I would be very upset and the last thing you need is for me to ignore you." Draco released his hold on her and ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled and said.

" I could still melt you like butter with just a finger." Maggie sighed and said.

"You'll have to show me that sometime."

They walked down the corridor to head towards the dungeons. Maggie had an unfortunate stack of work to do and she wasn't about to let her grades fail over something like her infatuation with Draco Malfoy.

**So thanks for those of you who favorited/commented all that stuff it really is a pleasure to get reviews and such.**

**Although the more review I get, the more inclined I may be to post the next chapter... which is done by the way, all I gotta do is click a few buttons.  
**

***Sheepish grin*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well twist my wrist... Here is the update**

Chapter 4

The day of the first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor had come, the sky was gray and rain seemed to be eminent. Maggie stood with the other team mates, waiting to head out onto the pitch. The only issue that made Maggie's anticipation about the game seemed to dissipate was the fact that Draco had not shown up yet.

"Damn it!" She yelled and stomped her feet.

"Your boyfriend is going to get us disqualified Fox."

"Shut up Zabini." He was right however. She had to act quickly, so she turned to Zabini.

"Go find Hopkins, and tell him this is his chance to prove himself to the team." Zabini nodded and went to get Hopkins. Maggie could only guess where Draco was and she stood there with fury pulsing through her. Zabini came back a short while later with Hopkins who was putting on a uniform. Maggie held out a spare Comet 260 and said.

"Don't disappoint me or I will give you hell." She turned her attention to the whole team.

"I don't need to say much… I would love to see Potter humiliated by their loss. So for the love of the gods gentleman, win this one." With that they walked onto the pitch, and automatically the Slytherins began cheering and yelling for their team. The Gryffindors were waiting for them in the center, along with Madam Hooch. Maggie looked over and saw Ron standing next to Harry. She remembered him being an excellent keeper from the year before and today he had a particularly cheerful grin on his face. Maggie felt as if she had swallowed a mouthful of Bobotuber puss, a looks from Ron that was anything but apprehensive meant he was far too confident. She couldn't worry about that now; she had to focus on winning. She just had to win. Madam Hooch stepped forward and said.

"Captains, shake hands." Harry and Maggie walked towards each other. Harry's hand shake was limp as she firmly shook his hand, with his usual glare of hatred on his face. The teams mounted their brooms and as the whistle sounded they kicked off and flew into the air. Streaks of emerald and crimson were shooting across the field. Gryffindor scored twice. Both goals made by Ginny, and Maggie almost felt like cheering for her. Maggie raced towards Ginny who was heading back for another goal. She knocked the quaffle out of her hands and it was caught by Urquhart who flew back to the Gryffindor goals. He made the shot but it was quickly blocked by Ron. Maggie screamed in agitation.

"Crabbe and Goyle where were you on that?" She looked to her left and saw Harry who was saying something to Hopkins. She flew over to them and started flying in circles around Harry.

"The chosen one can't concentrate tut tut tut." She saw a flash of gold and said.

"And you can't even do your job!" She hinted towards the snitch for Hopkins who shot after but was soon followed by Harry. Maggie saw Katie Bell with the quaffle and dashed towards her. As she slammed into her the quaffle slipped from her hands but Maggie failed to catch it. Her mind went blank and she focused on a new vision.

It was a snowy cold looking day, and it appeared to be the road to Hogsmead. She saw Katie walking briskly up the path a small brown package in her arms. She had a look in her eyes that seemed so unsettling. She appeared to be jinxed. Her friends were yelling something at her but Maggie couldn't make out the words. Everything seemed to echo in that eerie was it did in her visions. Sound was like some strange ethereal whisper; unsettling and peculiar Katie turned and hollered.

"I have to give this to someone, just leave me alone." The package was slipping in her trembling hands. She dropped it and was hurtled into the air, a good twenty feet. Her limbs were stretched out and her hair flew around her face. In the next moment she let out a blood curdling scream that echoed in Maggie's ears. The vision went dark and reality came back into view. However it wasn't exactly the best thing to see. Maggie saw the ground coming towards her as she smashed into it hard sending her broom flying and darkness as she was knocked unconscious.

She opened his eyes a short while later, struggling to focus. She could hear Madam Pomfrey telling everyone to back up and Professor Snape appeared.

"Are you a live Ms. Fox?" Maggie tried to sit up but she was pushed back by madam Pomfrey.

"Don't you dare move; you took a decent spill there."

"I dropped the damn quaffle… I dropped the…" She was lying on the ground agitated. Her team mate chuckled at her humor. Zabini looked at her and said.

"Don't matter anyway, Potter got the snitch." A second later, she sat up and yelled.

"What?!" She felt an intense throbbing pain on her head, and pressed her hand to her face. Crabbe and Goyle helped her to her feet and off the pitch. She could hear the cheering from the stands, even some of the other houses clapped for her recovery. The Gryffindor team was standing around too, and Katie Bell approached her and said,

"I didn't bump you off did I?" There was a look of concern on her sweet face. Maggie blinked a few times, attempting to process thought, however she found herself extremely disoriented.

"No you didn't I just…" She didn't finish but continued walking off the field. She wasn't unsure why she had seen the vision, but she could tell it was not a pleasant scene. She was too dizzy to care.

She eventually made it to the hospital wing, her arms draped over Crabbe and Goyle's huge shoulders. She sat on one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey was in her face again, waving her finger in front of Maggie's eyes.

"Did you have a vision Ms. Fox?"

"Yeah." Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Mid-flight too… how inconvenient." It wasn't the first time Maggie had been injured because of her visions. She had fallen down staircases several times, and passed out after visions several times for long periods of time.

"Well, I recommend you rest here for a while… I'll get you a potion for the headache."

Her team wished her well and left for dinner a while later. She drank down the repulsive tasting potion, and just sat there with her eyes closed. She spent a decent amount of time in and out of consciousness before she couldn't lay there anymore. The sun had set and the hospital wing was now dimly lit. She took off her Qudditch uniform and put on the fresh school uniform someone had brought for her. She walked slowly out of the hospital wing and stopped by Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Evening ma'am."

"Feeling alright Maggie?"

"Better I could use something to eat thought."

"Supper is still going if you feel alright to head down there." Maggie left and walked alone down the corridors to the great hall. She stopped at a mirror that ran the length of the entire wall and fixed her hair. She pinched her cheeks to give her pale face some color. She walked through the immense door and as she walked into the great hall, she was greeted by cheers from her own table. She walked over to her usual seat and saw Draco sitting there with a smile on his face. She sat next to him and he put his arm around her.

"Everyone told me about your fifty foot fall of glory."

"Oh I would hardly call that glorious. My head is killing me." She began serving herself some roast beef and potatoes when she asked.

"So what happened after I fell face first into the ground?"

"Well, I got the quaffle and tried to score but Weasley blocked then about thirty seconds later, Potter got the snitch." Zabini replied.

"The final score was 210 to 70." Goyle added. Maggie groaned and put her face in her hands. She then looked up at Draco and said in a hushed tone.

"Oh by the way… where the fuck you at?" Draco didn't reply but he shared a look between Crabbe and Goyle. Maggie realized they must know about his mission as well, and she suddenly felt like an idiot for asking.

"Oh..." She paused and kissed him on the lips softly. Draco and Maggie said nothing to each other for the remainder of dinner. There was nothing to say.

They returned to the common room, and Maggie sat down onto one of the leather sofas. Draco joined her a moment later and sat next to her.

"So what did you see?"

"Oh well something about Bell that I couldn't really understand." He raised his eyebrows and said.

"I'm sorry about missing the match."

"No Draco you are not. It's more important that you do your little project then actually get to live your life." Draco scowled and leaned away from her. Maggie didn't care if Draco was offended by what she said. She was right and she knew it. This task appointed to him would only test his abilities to the most horrific of limits, and she was so unsettled by the fact that he was slowly beginning to act like a complete stranger. Without saying anything to him she stood up and went to her dorm, collapsing onto her bed and burying her face in the pillow. She heard soft footsteps a moment later and sat up expecting to see Draco but she saw a rather smug looking Pansy.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself? Finally get Mc-whats his face to shag you silly?"

"Don't be rude love; I only came to see how you were." Maggie squinted at her and laid her head back down.

"Are you ill?"

"Believe it or not Mags, I do actually care about you." Maggie giggled and rolled over and sighed.

"And here I was thinking you only liked me for my body." Pansy sat down next to her still with the brash expression.

"That too but your probably the only girl in this house who doesn't back stab me or say things behind my back, you actually respect me." Maggie nodded as if agreeing with her. Pansy lay down next to her and said.

"So should we talk about your fabulous attempt at flight without a broom or about you and Draco?"

"Um neither because the dive of doom is old news and all you want to know about Draco is whether or not he's available for a random fuck when you get bored."

"Trust me the encounters Draco and I had were not random, we took each other's virginity."

"Oh gods this is so not helping Pans." Maggie said in an agitated manner.

"You never did tell me who took yours."

" Arg!" Maggie exclaimed and straddled Pansy who looked up at her wide eyed. Maggie pinned her down by her wrists and said.

"Does the bullshit ever stop leaking out of your pores?" Maggie was fuming and beyond annoyed that she needed control over something, even if that meant giving into Pansy's mischievous behavior.

"Gods I wish it had been me." Pansy said sitting up to kiss Maggie on the lips. Pansy had the taste of fire whiskey on her lips which Maggie enjoyed thoroughly. She pushed Pansy back down on the bed and said.

"Don't ever ask me about that. It makes me depressed." Pansy reached up to stroke her fingers through Maggie's hair and said.

"You make me depressed, you always seem so… Lost." Maggie sighed and rolled off of her, lying with her arms draped around her still.

"Pansy, I have so many knots in my life line that my ideas of the present and future are so fucking skewed."

"Don't get all metaphorical, I never can tell if you've been drinking or something else." Maggie paused and thought for a moment.

"What kind of something else?" Pansy smirked and said.

"What time is it?" Maggie sat up and looked at the clock on her bed stand.

"Almost 9:30 why?"

"Well looks like I can kill two birds with one stone then. Do you know the password to the prefect's bathroom by chance?" Maggie shook her head.

"Go get it from Draco."

"You do it Pans I don't want to talk to him right now, I'll just end up yelling at him and that's not what he needs." Pansy rolled her eyes and left the dorm while mumbling about something. Maggie decided to change into jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was pale and she had no makeup on.

_Fuck it_

Pansy came back and said

"Cheery bastard isn't he?" Maggie didn't inquire as to what she meant. Pansy went over to her trunk and said.  
"Feel free to keep talking if you need to pet. I'm just going to change." Maggie cracked her neck and said.  
" Pans am I cold?" Pansy stripped off her sweater and jeans revealing her thin perfect figure beneath a black bra and panties. Maggie scowled in jealousy.  
"Cold like temperature or like heinous bitch cold?"  
"Not my first choice of words but the latter." Pansy put on a tight fitted black dress with long sleeves and no back. She moved onto the mirror, seemingly ignoring Maggie's question. Maggie sat up and said.  
" Hello? Oh sexy wench?"  
"I heard you... Cold may be a stretch pet, I mean like Professor McGonigal has no soul and you're not even close to that old hag. However you are a little..." She stopped to put on a pair of silver heels.  
"A little what?" Maggie asked twirling a golden curl around her finger.  
" How do I say this without offending you?" Pansy sighed and walked over to Maggie. She ran her hand through Maggie's curls and said.  
"You're hard to read, nobody knows what you're thinking unless you say it."  
"So I have a good poker face." Pansy nodded.  
"Okay so follow me, and be quiet when we're in the corridor." Maggie smirked  
"Okay I'll make sure to be loud as fuck."  
"Seriously!"  
The two girls walked out of the common room, Maggie didn't see Draco anywhere but she could guess where he was. The corridors were dimly lit by obliging torches every few yards and the emptiness of the castle at night always made Maggie more comfortable.  
"This place is creepy at night." Pansy whispered.  
"If we get caught by anyone but Snape, I'm throwing you under the bus.  
"You might change your mind after I relieve you of all that tension." Pansy said slipping her arm around Maggie's waist. The two girls were about the same height when Pansy had heels on a fact Maggie relished in being the tallest of the pair. Through many winding stair cases and maze like turns that had become all too familiar over the years, they came to the prefects bathroom. Pansy looked at the door and said.  
"Aqua de Vida" Maggie sneered at the stupid attempt at a creative password as the portrait swung open. They stepped inside and heard voices echoing from within, one of them called out.  
"Halt who enters?" Maggie saw a groups of students sitting on blankets and cushions splayed out on the white marble floor. She recognized Urquhart and a girl named Selena whose last name was forgettable but both of them from Slytherin. Along with three other seventh year Ravenclaws. The one who called out stood up to greet them. He was tall muscular and had a dreamy look on his face. His coffee colored hair slightly mussed.  
"Hello there miss carnation."  
"Pansy you moron!" She exclaimed as she stepped towards him to kiss him.  
"And aren't you just in full bloom." He replied eying her like a hungry dog at a steak. He then looked at Maggie and said.  
"Hey you brought a Fox."  
"She did and you must be Captain clever." Maggie said going along with the bizarre little name game. He smirked.  
"Ha I like you already... You know those two but that's Saint Nick and MB." He said motioning at the two Ravenclaws. Saint Nick was thin with dirty blond hair, and MB was stalky and had olive skin and dark unruly hair that fell in his face. Maggie smirked and said.  
"I can't Waite to hear where those names came from."  
"All in good time M'lud, grab a cushion." The three of them joined the group on the floor Maggie sitting cross legged between MB and Selena, who seemed to be very conserved with a string on her shirt.  
"You didn't tell me your name." Maggie said curtly, although she liked Captain Clever.  
"Oh come on Fox, are you that blind?" He asked. Maggie squinted in the dim lighting and rolled her eyes when she recognized him.  
" Oh Merlin's beard I didn't recognize you Carmichael, I thought they expelled you after that whole incident where you took Baruffios brain elixir on the O.W.L's" He scowled and replied.  
"Not when I had a good lawyer."  
"Yeah Lucius Malfoy got ya off good there mate." Saint Nick interjected. Maggie shook her head and said.  
"Merlin's Beard!"  
"Yes?" A rather droopy eyed looing MB said. Maggie giggled.  
"That's what MB stands for?" He nodded.  
"Why pray tell did you get that name?"  
" Because he's always in some kind of klutzy predicament."  
"Worse than Shlongbottum?" The group laughed loudly at Maggie's question.  
"Ha never thought to call him that."  
"Malfoy came up with it." Maggie said in a proud Manner.  
"Oh he would." Urqheart added. Pansy sighed and said.  
"So Fox here needs to unwind Eddie... Think you can help her with that?" Eddie grinned and said  
"Yes ma'am." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small potion vial. Maggie furrowed her brow and said.  
"What is that?"  
"It's a cocktail if you will." He stoppered it and handed it to Maggie who sniffed it.  
"It has skull cap, kava, cannabis oil and..."  
"Worm wood." Maggie added smelling the familiar stale foliage scent of the herb.  
"It will even you out." Maggie didn't hesitate, she was willing to do anything to not want to cry or scream her head off. She went to drink the potion but Carmichael placed his hand over it.  
"You know this isnt for free."  
"Pansy will take care of that." Maggie said nodding towards Pansy who chewed her bottom lip as Carmichael looked back at her.  
"Fair enough have fun." Maggie downed the bottled which tasted like dirt and smelled like skunk. She cringed and tried to not spit it back up. Everyone was staring at her and there was a long pause before she said.  
"What" the snorted with laughter and within a few minutes Maggie was cackling away with them. Everything became enhanced and colors were more vibrant. Maggie found herself entranced with the dancing flames of the candles at the center of their circle.  
"Mags!" Pansy exclaimed. Maggie looked up at Pansy with her mouth agape.  
"How do you feel?" A slow stupid grin stretched across her face.  
"Better?" Pansy asked downing her own dose.  
"Much much much better." Maggie replied before falling over in a fit of giggles. She laid there for a while tracing the patterns on the pillow she held, everything felt like a pleasant dream. Time became a shadow of a thought and Maggie didn't know how long she had been sitting there until Urqheart and Selene got up to leave.  
"Thanks as always Carmichael... Next week?" Carmichael was involved in a very affectionate Pansy who was on the verge of purring like a kitten.  
"As always mate." He replied as they disappeared out of the portrait hole. Maggie looked over and saw Carmichael grab Pansy to kiss her roughly and in a manner that made everyone uncomfortable.  
"Get a room." Saint Nick said rolling his eyes. They didn't listen, infact Pansy jumped into Carmichael's lap.  
"Okay I'm out of here." MB said grabbing his jacket and getting off the circle of cushions. Saint Nick got up too and said.  
"Me too... Nice to meet you Fox." Maggie looked up and said.  
" But you never told me how you got your name." He smiled and said.  
"I bring him the herbs and oils ho ho ho." Maggie laughed as the two boys left and she slowly realized the awkward moment she was in. Pansy looked up and said.  
"Thank the gods I thought they would never leave." Maggie heard the little voice in the back of her mind say,  
"Go back to the common room now"  
_Where's that?_ She thought.  
"So Fox, you're free to join us you know." Carmichael said. Pansy chewed her lip and seemed to beckon Maggie forth with a slender finger. She was utterly confused for a minute and then she said.

"Aw fuck no." She stood up and started walking towards the door/

"Fox don't get caught!" Maggie just kept walking and as soon as she got to the dark corridor, she tried not to laugh at the fact that Pansy just tried to get her to have a three way. She made it down to the halls for about ten minutes until she realized she had gotten incredibly turned around. Maggie stopped and drew her wand from her pocket.

"Lumos" She was somewhere on the seventh floor, and she realized unconsciously she must have been going to the room of requirement. Suddenly she found herself sobering up and thinking of Draco.

"Maggie?" A voice called out. She jumped and turned to see Ginny walking up behind her with Dean Thomas.

"Oh you scared me G." Ginny laughed and said.

"What are you doing up here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh being stupid… What are you doing?" Ginny smiled sheepishly and said.

"Just star gazing." Maggie grinned

"Oh I see. The old astronomy tower tour." Ginny rolled her eyes and Dean looked rather uncomfortable.

"You're ridiculous Mags" Maggie nodded in agreement.

"So yeah I was wandering in the dark and got turned around or whatever. I'll see you around G." Maggie turned to leave and Ginny said.

"Hey are you okay? You know after your spill on the pitch?" Maggie shrugged and said

"Oh peachy but I think we need a rematch." Ginny giggled and said

"Night Mags." Maggie curtsied and went back to her own common room. Her day had been too long and beyond absurd for her to do anything else then go to bed.

**So holy crap longer chapter than usual and totally just wrote the second half of this chapter over the last half hour. So its probably full of errors and... well who knows. Give me some love please! Are the chapters too short or fine as they are? What do you think?  
**

**Oh and just so you know I blew off doing homework to post this so yeah... totally worth it  
**


End file.
